Garburune
Garburune is a large robot in the service of Faputa and capable of independent thoughts and actions. They are the Interference Unit of the 6th layer, which it referred to as the Bell Tower Layer. They are capable of speech, but usually just make a "gooon" noise. An Interference Unit's purpose is to observe and interact to gather knowledge. According to Garburune, there is an Interference Unit for each layer, though the state of the other Units is unknown. There has been no contact between any of the Units for some time, as Interference Units cannot cross layers. Appearance Garburune's upper body is very large, with a jagged beak-like "mouth" attached to their front with an oval-shaped metal frame and some large bolts. From underneath the metal frame, a large cape is flowing over their "shoulders" and down the back. On top of it is what looks like an open cart with a hand rail, as if it was made to transport people. Garburune can shoot out of a cannon on their right arm, and the left arm resembles a large pincer. Like Reg's, their forearms can be launched and retracted. They walk on two legs, which are much smaller in comparison to the rest of its body. Noting some of the similarities in their design and build, it said that Garburune and Reg could possibly have the same creator. History Early Life After Faputa had fled, she eventually met Garburune, an Interference Unit whose body was already too destroyed to move. As they interacted with each other they grew closer and Garburune taught her various meanings of the abyssial language. In return Faputa brought Garburune material which they used to repair their body. Garburune also gave Faputa her name and in return she named them as well, making them her guardian. Ilblu Arc Once they enter the 6th layer, Reg, Riko, and Nanachi are anxious they are being tracked. Some of their things keep going missing, and strange objects keep showing up where they were not left before. It is revealed later that this is Faputa's doing, with the help of Garburune, as she was trying to guide them through the 6th layer. Later, when Reg meets Faputa, Garburune is present as well. Surprised that Reg doesn't recognize her, Faputa takes him to a secluded cave to determine if he is the real Reg. She pokes and prods him, and even reopens the wound to his bellybutton to examine his blood. Reg is exasperated that Faputa isn't cooperating and heads back to Ilblu, cautiously passing Garburune outside the cave to ensure he isn't attacked. However, when a Turbinid-Dragon does attack him, Garburune saves Reg and warns him not to stay in Ilblu for too long. Garburune, curious if they are similar beings, also questions Reg and tells him that he is likely is an Interference Unit. When Reg and Faputa make their way back to the village, after Faputa had ripped off one of her arms and an ear to buy back Nanachi from Belaf, Garburune stays behind to fend off any creature attracted by the smell of Faputa's blood. After Faputa entered the village, and Juroimoh kept roraring, Garburune shoots him, but is instructed by Faputa to not interfere. Abilities Unknown Weapon Garburune has an unknown weapon which they shoot at creatures of the 6th layer if attacked. The weapon is shot from Garburune's right arm. It shoots like a pump-action shotgun and needs to be reloaded before it can be used again. The creatures shot by it are flung far away. Extendable Arms Much like Reg, Garburune's right arm can extend to an unknown length, but it is not known if its left arm can extend as well. Knowledge of the Abyssial Language Garburune knows Pictograms, Netherglyphs and Beyondglyphs, which make up a large part of the language used in the Abyss. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Abyss Characters Category:Robots Category:Spoiler Category:Genderless Characters